


Down By The Creek

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Lunch, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Izumi's lips are surprisingly warm and soft and fit perfectly in place with his like two puzzle pieces, and though both are seemingly too startled to do much of anything, it feels nice.





	Down By The Creek

Izumi leans into his shoulder, moving her chopsticks to steal a piece of beef from his bentō. In retaliation, he takes a piece of manjū from her own box and once again wonders if her mother doesn't pack extra with his sweet tooth in mind.

"If Urusai and Fuguai don't stop being such loud idiots all of the time, I'll be a missing-nin before I turn twelve," she complains, and he remembers that Urusai and Fuguai are the names of her new teammates, assigned to a genin squad with her only a couple of months ago. They sit on the docks where they both learned to do the Katon, feet in the water, and she lays back after a minute so she's staring up at the sky and thick trees that surround them.

"You don't mean that," he mumbles around a mouthful of anko from the sweet. Once he swallows, he lays down next to her to stare up at the sky, puffy clouds drifting by overhead. He will sometimes humor her and point out shapes in the clouds with her, something he won't admit he actually enjoys doing if only because he is supposed to maintain a certain level of dignity as the clan head's son even around her. Now, he instead lays with his cheek against the creaky wood so he can look at her. "You're too stubborn to let two genin boys chase you out of your home." She snorts and almost elbows him in the side in her haste to cover her mouth as though she might be able to catch the sound and force it back inside. He's seen this routine many times with her.

He almost dozes off before she speaks again, noticing that Izumi has tucked herself into his side but choosing not to say anything lest she jump away in embarrassment like she usually does. Her voice sounds too soft in the way that it does when she's trying to make it sound like she doesn't care too much about his answer. "Hey Itachi-kun?" He hums, raising his eyebrows as he looks down at where she's curled up against him. She must notice, because in a moment her warmth has pulled away from him. Instead, she sits on the edge of the dock again, splashing lightly with her ankles. A blush dusts her cheeks. "Have you ever been kissed...?"

He gapes at her, sitting up so fast he almost falls into the water. "What?"

"It's something Urusai and Fuguai were arguing about the other day," she rushes to explain. He watches her closely while she continues, trying not to notice the warmth of his own face. "Those two are always arguing when I show up for training in the mornings and a while back they were fighting over who had kissed more girls, which is so stupid. I mean, they're both a year older than me, but I still doubt any twelve-year-old boy has kissed any girl other than his mother, let alone a dozen of them. Then Fuguai leans all close to my face because he's _always_ flirting and he tells me all _matter of fact_ that he's going to take my first kiss..." She trails off for a second, still blushing, and glances cautiously at him out of the corner of her eye. "So I guess I was just thinking about that."

He gives her a sidelong look, eyebrows furrowed. He hasn't kissed anyone, as she should know, because he is the eldest son of the head of the Uchiha clan and dating is a rather useless hobby for him when he will probably have a marriage arranged for him once he comes of age, anyway. _Also_ , he thinks, still trying to will his cheeks to cool down, _we're only eleven_. "Of course I haven't," he supplies finally. Something in him flares when she snorts again because he has the inclination that it's directed at him. He's not sure whether it's indignation or pride. He forces himself to meet her gaze as opposed to letting his eyes drift to their abandoned bentō like they're practically begging to, but he lets himself wonder if there is still manjū.

She watches him curiously for another minute, as though she isn't quite sure what to make of him, before she hesitantly moves an inch closer to him. "Well," she starts, worrying her lip. "Would you like to?" It's only then that Itachi realizes how close her face is to his and he has to focus on not leaning back. He doesn't like people being in his personal space on a normal day, Izumi being one of the few exceptions on good days, and her proposition hasn't made it any easier to ignore.

He watches her chew on her lip, though, as if this is the most difficult thing she has had to ask of him. He thinks this is ridiculous. After all, he's sure that this can't be as difficult as only three weeks ago when she asked him if they had any "feminine hygiene products" and when they didn't, he insisted on walking to get them himself.

"Okay," he says cautiously, squinting at her face for her reaction. She looks shocked for a moment, and then she grins the same grin she's been wearing since they met when they were five and scoots an inch closer to him, feet still in the water.

He hasn't spent much time entertaining the thought of what kissing would be like, always too busy with training and responsibilities within the clan as the official heir, but the experience does not line up with what little he has thought of it. Izumi's lips are surprisingly warm and soft and fit perfectly in place with his like two puzzle pieces, and though both are seemingly too startled to do much of anything, it feels nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you got me, it's actually a lake, leave me _alone._


End file.
